


Repairing Old Wounds

by Priestess27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Good Slade Wilson, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak friendship, Protective Slade Wilson, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27
Summary: The avengers face a deadly calsalty when vision has to take a kill shot to an enemy. Meeting an angry father and his family is only half the problem. Everything comes to a head when Slade Wilson faces off with his ex wifeMy summary sucks '(.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, John Diggle & Oliver Queen, John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Joseph Wilson & Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen & Steve Rogers, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sam Wilson (Marvel) & Slade Wilson, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Shado & Slade Wilson, Thea Queen/Slade Wilson, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Repairing Old Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK omfg I'm so sorry for being gone. I'm going to make this alot easier on myself. I won't be again until all my chapters for all my stories are written out then I'll post very Friday. That way you guys can look forward to a update every week.

Post Berlin and 6x5 of Arrow.

Chapter One: Repairing Wounds. 

Avengers Compound, New York City. 

Natasha Romanoff stood standing over a Boy and that’s what he was nothing more than a boy in a young man’s body. Tony had said he had resisted arrest and Vision had no choice but Natasha knew that was bullshit. A kid no more than twenty was dead because of someone’s choice to take a kill shot instead of trying to subdue him. Watching the body taken away Natasha turned towards Tony. 

“Have you found out who he is.” Her voice was cold, Tone short. 

Glancing to her side to see Tony next to her. The billionaire let out a sigh before speaking. 

“ Someone came to identify the body.” Tony spoke. “ just waiting for her to come back upstairs.” 

Natasha let out a hollow laugh turning towards tony crossing her arms over her chest. She took a glance at the boy. His bronzed skin and black hair. She glanced at the swords he had with him when the boy attacked them. Nodding towards Tony, Natasha left the room. After everything with Zemo and the Accords , Ross then learning Bucky had killed Tony’s parents. Those that protected Barnes were thrown into the Raft. Sam, Wanda and Clint along with Scott Lang. 

Natasha was just thankful that King T’Challa had found out James wasn’t responsible for his father’s death. Being under house arrest was better than a death sentence. So after that Tony was able to con Ross to put the ‘Rogue Avengers' as they were named to be under supervision. In other words House arrest in the compound. Bucky barely came out of the room he was given. Clint was with Laura and the kids in their own apartment in the compound. 

Sighing lightly, Natasha watched Tony speak to Rhodes and vision. 

“ha-ha, the kid had no chance with vision!” 

“did he even try to surrender?” she heard Rhodes ask, At Visions head shake Natasha moved past the three. 

Moving passed Tony, Natasha headed straight for the coffee pot giving Thor a smile. Thor had returned with an reluctant Loki. The God of mischief was also one to hide away in his room. Which seeing Clint had not forgiven the God for controlling him was probably a good idea. Thor laughed at something Tony said before she moved away. Hopefully they could identify the swordsman before Ross had a fit. 

“hopefully we find out who this guy was.” Said Clint walking into the room. 

“his name is Joe Wilson” everyone turned to see Bruce with a blonde haired woman. “ this was his mother. Adeline Kane. “ he finished. None noticed Adeline make a phone call. 

Starling City, Same time. 

Getting off the phone, Thea queen set the phone down before turning her eyes towards Oliver who was bandaging Slade’s torso. Hearing from Slade’s ex wife telling her that she found out Joe was killed resisting arrest from the avengers had Thea wanting to cry. Granted she hated Slade for her mothers death but was she cold enough to say hah your son’s dead now we’re even. Hell no. 

Was she going to be able to break this news to Wilson. She didn’t think she could but Adeline said it should be from her. Why Thea didn’t know. A sob left her mouth as her hand moved to cover it her knees nearly buckled under the onslaught of emotions welling up inside her. She heard her name being called but ignored it as tears fell. Yes this was good. She was crying for a man she hated. Crying for the death of his son that followed in his father’s path. 

She was still a good person. She could cry over sad news. Thea slowly moved her hand to balance herself cause her legs felt like jelly. Oliver’s voice broke her from her thoughts. “ Thea? Hey who was on the phone” Oliver asked staring at her with worry. Looking up Thea saw everyone was looking at her well all except Slade. 

He was looking down trying his best to be aloof. It made her smile. 

“ That was Slade’s ex” Thea whispered. A groan from the Australian made her smirk. Though it didn’t last. Turning to look at her brother as Slade moved to walk away but Thea actually reached out to stop him much to the ex soldiers surprise. Taking a deep breath Thea continued telling them about Adeline’s call. How she had asked for Slade bit at the time he wasn’t in the room. Him and Oliver had just walked in when she hung up. Slade crossed his arms glaring at her. 

“ Joe was caught in new York by some of the avengers.” Thea started her eyes seeking out Slade’s one good one. “but?” The sound of Slade’s voice caused Thea to jump slightly. His accent sent shivers down her spine. “ well he’s his father’s son. He didn’t come easy and refused to be taken alive” there she broke it down without having to actually tell him that his son was dead. The moment She knew Slade put it together was when Slade’s legs actually gave out. The usual tough looking man was gone in his place was a broken man. 

Thea stepped forward at the same time as Oliver did her brothers arms went around his mentors waist stopping his fall. Another nail in the coffin another victim for Deathstroke. Deathstrokes own son. Thea watched as Oliver quietly talk to Slade probably trying to reassure him or calm him down. Telling him those normal words of ' it’s going to be okay’ or I’m sorry for your loss.’ The Shallow words people use when they actually don’t have the words to say. 

“ Thea, pack a bag.” Oliver spoke not once looking away from Slade. 

Thea nodded and quickly did as he asked leaving the arrow bunker to pack some clothes. They were headed to new York. 

Getting to her apartment Thea went straight for her room grabbing clothes out of the closet. Tossing what ever she found on the bed before she moved grabbing a duffle bag from under the bed. Stuffing everything she could in the duffle. Hearing the door open and Oliver yelling her name. Thea ran out seeing both Oliver and Slade had their own duffle bags. 

“All ready?” Oliver asked. 

Thea rolled her eyes. “ for a long plane Ride to New York sure” she said with sarcasm though seeing Slade had her smiling sadly at the Australian. Not to mention cursing herself for the very unsympathetic comment. “ I’m ready to go” Thea said quickly Oliver smiled lightly and three walked out to the car. Dig greeted Thea and Oliver with a nod while Slade himself got a glare from his fellow ex soldier. 

The three headed for the airport. 

Avengers Compound, upstate New York  
4 hours later. 

Arriving in New York and being greeted at the gate by Thor and Loki was awesome. Thea had the biggest smile on her face when the Asgardians greeted her. Slade had literally growled at Loki it was pretty amusing seeing Deathstroke face of with a God. Thor had quickly grabbed his brother and showed Thea and her companions towards the limo. Their luggage thrown in the trunk by Thor. 

Another 20 minutes and the group was in front of the Avengers compound. Thor opened the door for Thea to slide out along with Oliver and Slade following her out. Slade rolled his eye when Thea grabbed onto Thor asking him question after question a smile creeping on the Australians face. Much to Slade’s disappointment it was gone soon enough. 

“ is that a smile!” Oliver yelled pointing at his mentor. Slade cuffed him on the back of the billionaire's head walking towards Thea. Ignoring Oliver’s calls when he saw Slade leave. Thea Smiled lightly as the Australian walked over to her wrapping a arm around her shoulders walking in the Building. “ You coming Kid!” Slade smirked 

Oliver ran to catch up with them stopping when Thor lead them to the elevator. 

Finally hitting the Avengers living area’s Thor walked out and greeted his friends. “My Friends!” Thor Greeted loudly as Loki rolled his eyes at his oaf of a brother. Slade pulled Thea out of the elevator next noticing a bunch of people in the room. Gently pushing Thea towards her brother Slade crossed his arms glaring around the room zoning in on his ex wife. She noticed him and smirked. 

“ ah my Darling Ex Husband.” Adeline said causing the room to go deathly silent. She then introduced the avengers to Oliver and Slade “ this is Natasha Romanoff , Clint Barton, Scott Lang, Steve Rogers , Sam Wilson.” Adeline smirked at Sam before finishing with Tony and vision. 

“Adeline” Slade snarled, wanting her to cut to the chase. 

Oliver moved towards Thea whispering quickly. “ I wasn’t aloud to ask about her on the island” he said fearfully. Just now realizing just how much bad blood the two had. Thea paled. She hated Slade’s angry voice. His angry voice reminded her of him on the mirakuru. Watching Adeline smirk at Slade’s snarl had Oliver clearing his throat. Slade jolted out of his rage hearing Oliver and the Australian swiftly turned from his ex wife to see Thea was pale as a ghost. 

“shit!” 

“oh look, she’s still afraid of that temper. Deathstroke!” Adeline teased. 

At the name Deathstroke everyone stared at Slade. Some in confusion, others in hate. Oliver rested a hand on Slade’s shoulder easing the Australian back. Tony was staring at Slade in horror. Clint and Natasha blocked Laura from view. Slade however just smirked at his ex wife. Raising a eyebrow. The silence strayed until Tony had to open his big mouth. “ your ex husband is The Most wanted Assassin second to the winter Soldier!” 

Adeline smirked. “ well Mr. Stark…he’s a mercenary not an assassin.” 

“He’s wanted by Argus and Hydra!” Tony stumbled out causing Bucky to tense at the mention of Hydra. Oliver quickly moved in front of Slade , who now was assuring a pale Thea. Looking around the room the billionaire started speaking. “ let’s calm down!” Oliver said glancing at Slade. The Australian swiftly walked over to his ex wife grabbing her by the throat. “seeing as you want to bring out my dark side” Slade started with a gleam in his remaining eye and Oliver groaned. Slade’s temper was going to get the man killed one day. 

“Why don’t we cut to the chase Wife” the words were spit out with so much venom that everyone flinched. Slade put pressure on his ex wife a throat as she struggled to breathe. The entire room was frozen. Tony was in utter shock at the turn of events glancing at Natasha to Barnes then towards Clint. Slade’s interrogation of Adeline was to say the least scary. 

“tick tock Darling I’m waiting?” Slade’s voice took on a deadly calm cold Tone. One Oliver recognized. Adeline nodded and Slade released her from his grip. The woman fell to the floor in a heap gasping for air. She stared at Slade in fear. “ they…uh want us to claim the body.” She was able to get out rubbing her throat. Slowly standing with Tony’s help. 

Adeline tried smiling. “ haven’t lost your temper I see love.” She said still rubbing her throat. 

Oliver moved forward and looked at Tony. “ set the paperwork together” he said quickly, his tone final. Tony turned and had Friday do just that as Slade moved to lean his head against the wall. Thea walked over to him and started rubbing his back. Oliver glanced at the two sighing in relief. Ever since the mirakuru Slade’s temper seemed to get the best of him. Even cured the scars were still there. 

Adeline walked over to him and leaned against the counter next to Wanda. 

“ his temper is worse.” She commented watching Thea with her ex husband.

Oliver growled Wanting to strangle her himself. Turning to glare at her. 

“ yes. And as his ex wife you should know better then to provoke him!” Oliver snarled. 

The whole room once again was staring at them. Baring witness to a private affair. Learning secrets they had no need knowing as Oliver faced off with his blood brothers ex wife. Her stunt had caused Slade to derail in his recovery. Glancing at the man Oliver could tell he was kicking himself for putting his hands on Adeline. Thea was trying to comfort him. 

“Oliver. My son..” Adeline started but Oliver cut her off by slamming his hand on the counter top. 

“ Is Dead due to his own stupidity!” gasps echoed around at the harsh words. Oliver winced at his own words but wouldn’t take them back. He was tired of Slade having to constantly defend himself against so called heroes when his past was brought up. “ Joe tried to kill Slade and Me in Kasnia. He bragged about slicing his own brothers throat.” Oliver was shouting now hitting her with every fault joe did to Slade in Kasnia. 

Joe chose to follow in the path of Deathstroke. He chose to betray his country. He chose to be like his god father instead of his father. 

“Ollie! Slade doesn’t need to hear this!” Thea broke through his anger. 

Oliver turned to stare at Slade in horror he had totally forgotten Slade was in the room. “ Slade …I” Oliver choked on his words when his mentor just gave him a soft smile. A loud clap interrupted them. “ I do believe this has been enough drama for one day.” Loki’s famous silver tongue spoke. The Demi god looked at Adeline. “ Stark is in with pepper Potts where you can sign the papers instead of causing chaos.” Loki said with a smirk and Adeline left without glancing at anyone. 

The God turned towards his brother “ you have a Jane to see to brother” he said dismissing Thor quickly and looking at Bucky. The ex winter Soldier stared at the god. “ Barnes can you take Slade here and show him the gym. I do believe the man could blow off some steam with some one. “ Loki then turned leaving the room. 

Thea quickly followed Bucky pulling Slade with her. 

~~Arrow~~ 

Steve Rogers stared at where Bucky had lead Slade out with Oliver’s sister. The group was still in complete shock at what happened. From the Deathstroke revelation to Slade choking out his ex wife in front of them. Oliver’s own screaming match with her had nearly caused Steve to step in but Thea beat him to it. At first Steve was going to intervene in Adeline’s behalf but then he was Slade’s reaction to actually hurting his ex wife. 

Looking around the room Natasha was now sitting next to Clint and Laura. Thankfully Barton ls kids were sleeping. Sam was looking at his feet while Wanda, vision and Rhodes were staring in disbelief. Scott was staring at the wall. Oliver had his head in his hands. His back to the was after he slid down wall of the counter. 

“ Hes Deathstroke?” Wanda’s voice broke the uncomfortable silence. 

Glancing at Wanda, Steve sighed softly. Slade Wilson was wanted on countless crimes of murder. Well at least Deathstroke was no one actually knew the man’s identity until now. Oliver was still looking worn-out when Wanda spoke. Sitting down on the empty couch Steve rubbed his face. 

“Wanted by Argus. He was in prison but escaped.” Steve commented. A snort from Oliver had the group looking up.

“ he didn’t escape. I let him out.” Oliver said. 

Wanda stared at Oliver in disbelief. “why.” That had Oliver laughing lightly. Oliver stood up and looked at everyone scanning the room. “ why do you have a ex KGB spy with you. Why Shield hire ex killers.” Oliver said looking at Clint and Natasha. Natasha flinched at Oliver’s wording. Oliver then looked towards the entrance seeing Tony and pepper walking in with Bruce. 

“ Why is Steve Rogers standing shoulder to shoulder with a former Hydra Assassin.” Oliver spat. Everyone knew Oliver was talking about Bucky. Oliver then took a breath before continuing. Locking eyes with Steve. “ you think I didn’t recognize the damn winter soldier” that comment had Steve up and in Oliver’s face. Oliver didn’t even flinch. 

“Kid! Enough!” the sound of Slade’s Australian accent had everyone turning to see Bucky, Thea and Slade back in the room. Slade moved forward and placed a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. The Australian didn’t speak he just rested his hand on the ex billionaire. The two suddenly smiling widely at each other. Steve looked towards Thea. The girl was shaking her head at them. 

“ jeez just kiss already!” 

a sword swooshed and landed in the wall. Thea stood from her suddenly ducking position staring at Slade with a look of amusement.

“ you could have taken my head off Wilson!!” said the irritated younger Queen. 

Steve shook his head sitting down. Natasha smiled lightly at Bucky when the man sat down next to Clint watching the scene. 

Thea was glaring at the one eyed man while Slade had the biggest smug look on his face. Oliver slammed his head into the wall and Steve assumed this was a normal occurrence between these two. Watching Thea storm over to the man was a sight. She grabbed his coat and ripped it open. “ your worse then Deadpool!” she snapped grabbing his second katana. She tossed it to Natasha. The ex Shield agent caught it. 

Thea turned and started walking away when Slade’s voice stopped her. His Voice taking a husky flirtatious tone. “ I have a third sword Thea..” a wicked smirk appearing on the man’s face and Thea blushed deep red “ going to come take that one.” Thea counted to ten. Steve was also blushing. He could not mean. Oh god did he really say that!. 

“Slade!”

Theas blush deepened even more aft Slade’s comment staring at Slade, who was smirking widely at Thea. He didn’t regret a word. 

“ hm.” He mused. 

Thea turned towards Slade and walked up to the man. She looked ready to kill him from Steve’s view. Laying her hands on the man’s chest leaning against his body Thea smirked her eyes darting towards her brother. Oh her payback was coming. “ I’ve already had it.” She smirked cupping his chin and Steve could swear Slade was leaning into her touch. “Remember, I rode your body all night along the year we met” Theas dropped to a breathless whisper but everyone heard. 

Slade’s body tensed and Steve looked behind him to see Oliver glaring daggers at the man. Thea then placed a kiss on the corner of Slade’s mouth walking away leaving him to deal with a over protective big brother. 

“Slade! You slept with my sister! 

“kid!” 

“im going beat your ass Slade!” 

“yeah don’t stress yourself kid!” 

Steve watched the two go back and forth with insults. It was actually amusing. Tony was trying not to laugh while Rhodes was trying to hide. 

“you think I can’t take you!” 

A snort was his answer. Steve shook his head looking at Bucky who was shaking his own head. 

“I beat your army!” 

“I wasn’t myself then!” 

“I can’t believe you slept with Thea!” 

“I had the mirakuru!” 

Wanda covered her mouth at that reply. The man was in for it now. 

“ oh so you wouldn’t touch her now then.” Oliver asked crossing his arms still glaring at Slade. 

“that’s not what I said kid. Your sister is a beautiful girl” Slade snarled. 

Slade then turned towards the group and snarled. “ don’t you have a world to protect.” Wanda, vision and Scott hightailed it running out of the room. Shifting again Slade raised his eyebrow at the rest. Laura smiled knowingly at him and stood. Gesturing for Clint to follow. She surprisingly hugged Slade whispering something to him. “don’t let her get away” Laura then took Clint’s hand and pulled him towards the hall heading to their floor. 

Natasha followed her best friend and partners lead heading towards her own room. Soon everyone but Slade and Oliver left the living area. Tony offered them rooms and motioned for pepper to give them a guest apartment in the compound. Slade followed pepper shaking his head as Thea ran back over to him with a smile. “ I got you in trouble” she whispered. Slade smirked wrapping a arm around her body. “ make it up to me” 

Theas breath caught at the look he was giving her. Did Slade have feelings for her. Did she have feelings for him? Right now she didn’t want to think about it though she didn’t want him to stop looking at her like that. She could feel butterflies in her tummy. Pressing a soft kiss to his cheek Thea walked in the room they were given. 

“Promise I will” 

Next Morning. 

The next morning, Thea was already in the kitchen making breakfast. No one was up yet so Thea was trying to be quiet as she could. After getting Slade in trouble though the man had it coming. She chose to make it up to him by making him breakfast. So here she was staring at the stove waiting to flip the French toast. Humming to herself Thea didn’t notice anyone walk in as she flipped the last French toast. 

Moving it onto the plate with the spatula Thea then turned towards the table where there was at least three plate fulls of French toast. Moving to set it on the plate when someone greeted her accidently startling her. Dropping the spatula onto the table Thea gasped seeing Slade leaning against the counter behind the stove. He was only wearing sleep pants leaving his chest bare. 

The smile on his face made Thea blush as she returned to the stove. “This is nice. This how your making it up to me?” Slade asked. His voice still husky from sleep. Walking towards her to watch her cook. She made a couple more French toast before shutting the stove off and starting to set the table. Glancing at Slade every few seconds. 

“ Do you like it” Thea asked. She didn’t know why she suddenly wanted his approval. She still hasn’t forgiven him for her mother but she wanted to see the man behind the mirakuru that Ollie was sure was still there. They all caught a glance last night at his little flirting moment. Slade nodded to her question and moved towards her again. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her body into his own. 

“ Why’d you bring up us sleeping together?” the question was a fair one and Thea knew the answer surprisingly quickly. She didn’t want to forget that night. Showing Slade her trophy collection the night they met. Granted that night was a ruse to reveal himself to Ollie but she also loved it. It was a night he worshipped her. Treated her like a woman. Shaking her thoughts away Thea turned in his arms. 

“ I don’t want to forget about it” she whispered. 

Slade’s eye closed and Thea knew he was closing off. knew he was going to try and push her away. So she cupped his face but let him speak. 

“ Thea, I killed your mother” the pain she heard in his words made her she’s a tear. 

“I know, if that makes me sick knowing you killed my mom in front of me” Thea started. 

Slade tried to rip himself from her arms but Thea held his face tightly. Her fingers moving to trace his eyepatch. 

“No, knowing that and still get butterflies when I hear your name or when you walk into the room” Thea gripped the front of his shirt now. Trying to reach him somehow. “ Still wanting to feel you again. “ Letting out a breath Thea continued speaking. Trying to get her feelings out. She didn’t know where this would lead but she wouldn’t pass it up. Slade’s hand traced her jawline before he was surging forward taking her lips in a bruising kiss. Slade lifted her up and spun her around sitting her on top of the counter. 

Their kisses grew as Slade moved to rip off her shirt. His hand moving under it towards her breasts. breakfast forgotten until a loud sound of someone’s throat clearing interrupted. “ We eat here man!” the sound of Sam Wilson’s voice said. Slade smirked against Theas neck but stopped his exploring of her body. Turning slightly so Slade could see Sam. 

The Australian smirked. “ I was just about to” Theas blush was back. 

Sam looked from Slade to the table of food an sat down. “ why don’t you try some breakfast then have Thea later. “ the Avenger said. That got them moving. Slade helped Thea down and into a chair. Thea laughed as everyone else joined. “ good morning Sam” Thea Smiled taking a bite out of her food. 

Tony walked in with Felicity and Diggle much to Theas surprise, Oliver hadn’t wanted them there. Well thankfully Sara was behind them. She hid a smile at the anger on Oliver’s face when he saw them. Oliver quickly walked over to them the three whispering harshly. All Thea heard was Slade’s name. She gently took his hand. 

“ what you doing here” Oliver crossed his arms staring at them. 

Sara for her part looked innocent Diggle though was glaring at Slade. “ I’m here to claim the body for Argus” Thea jumped back as Slade stood so fast the table was moved slightly. Why dig why. Thea shook her head at the man’s nerve. Tony spoke up then a smirk on his face. 

“ it’s already been claimed by his father. He’s being shipped to his home country” said the inventor. 

A little white lie. Adeline had claimed joes body not Slade. Dig looked at Tony then to Slade an glared. He then explained why he needed the body which again tony denied him. This went on for a few minutes before Felicity pressed a hand to digs arm her eyes going straight to Bucky’s and Thea wanted to strangle her. Knowing what she found out about the Queens relationship with the Winter Soldier. Bucky was their great uncle. Their mother being His sister’s granddaughter. 

Thea was not in the mood for this confrontation. The avengers don’t yet know about the mirakuru and Thea wanted to keep it that way. Slade had tensed at her side staring at Felicity. “ well I hope you can get along knowing Slade killed the winter Soldiers living family” the I.T girl said sarcastically. That would of had Slade storming over if Oliver hadn’t quickly put a hand on the Australians shoulder. 

He always could calm Slade down when he was about to explode. 

“Felicity not now!” Oliver then turned his attention to Slade. “ it wasn’t you” this caught Steve , Bucky and Sam’s attention. Slade’s next words hit Bucky to the core. “ I still did it kid” Thea noticed Bucky stumble and ran over to him. She caught his arm an wrapping her own around his waist. “ you okay?” Thea sat them away from everyone else and told Bucky about Slade and the Mirakuru. Explaining everything to him. From how the two met to the shared bond they had. Telling him why Slade had needed it. Then what happened after. 

Oliver looked at Sara, dig and Felicity. “ go home” he ordered. Walking away. 

“ Well nothing like morning dramatics “ Tony tried joking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it and give me suggestions on what you want to see. I also have a BIG project I'm thinking about doing. Having arrowverse and marvelverse watching their Tv show/Movies together in a big crossover. I would LOVVe @Stand & Aragorns help with that Soo message me guys!


End file.
